The present invention relates to authorization, and, in particular, to a wirelessly-managed system for presenting a display of authorization status.
The use of displayed credentials, such as security badges or parking ticket stubs, is a common means of providing visual evidence of one's authorization. Today's reproduction technologies, such as color printers and photocopiers, together with readily-available image processing software, make it simple to counterfeit such credentials. Non-visual credentials that make use of radio signals and/or magnetic stripes can be used, but they require a substantial investment for on-site reading capability.
It would be desirable to provide a system in which displayed credentials are difficult to counterfeit, but that can be read visually by security personnel.